Retarded Short Stories Just For The Fun Of It
by Lynnika
Summary: Doesn't the title say it all? Weird things happen in Flowerbud Village when no one is looking! But I the authoress sees alllllllllll and therefore i write!
1. Its Your Fault!

Retarded Short Stories Just For The Fun Of It  
  
Hi....I am bored...LoL..lucky me...okay! This is short but oh well! ITS RETARDED IN ITS OWN DUMB WAY!  
  
One day Jack and Popuri are sitting in the bakery talking about work and stuff....they get to the point where they are talking about deaths.  
  
Jack: I am gonna have 3 jobs before I die! I'm gonna be a sniper, in the air force, and a 18 wheeler driver!  
  
Popuri: Sounds fun! One of these days I am gonna be a doctor!  
  
Jack: Cool.  
  
Popuri: I know it is^-^  
  
Jack: And ya know what?!  
  
Popuri: What?  
  
Jack: I wanna die either driving, shooting somebody, or in a plane!  
  
Popuri: Lord Jack...I am gonna die doing something retarded..  
  
Jack: *laughing* HAHAHA! You are gonna be like a doctor right?  
  
Popuri: Yeah..so?  
  
Jack: So like I'm gonna be a sniper!  
  
Popuri: And...  
  
Jack: And like you are gonna work on my medical base and I am gonna be sneaking somewhere looking around and there is gonna be some guy with a gun getting ready to attack me and you are gonna be like Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack! And get shot! And then I'm finally gonna pay attention and be like Popuri! Popuri! Popuri! And get shot!!!  
  
Both: *laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor and junk like that*  
  
Jack: *still laughing* AND THEN LIKE ON THE WAY UP WE ARE GONNA LIKE BE ARGUING AND STUFF! ITs like you did it! Its your fault and stuff like that!  
  
Both: *hysterically laugh all over again*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~10 Years Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spirit Jack: ITS YOUR FAULT!  
  
Spirit Popuri: NO ITS YOUR FAULT!  
  
Spirit Jack: YOU SHOULDN'T OF BEEN YELLING!  
  
Spirit Popuri: I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
LOL! This actually happened! We was at a pizza party and me and my friend Jeffery was talking about it! Lol that would be funnie if that ended up really being my fate! So yeah! L8ter! 


	2. Well NOW Its a Rock!

Retarded Short Stories Just For The Fun Of It!  
  
Hi!!!! I am bored! HIP HIP HURRAY! I'm always bored though so I guess theres no suprise!! I'm eating cornflakes! HURRAY!  
  
Ch.2 Well now it's a rock!  
  
Everyone is in school that is across the ocean. First period is science class. Mr. Hall(the teacher) is talking about fossilization.  
  
Mr. Hall: Over time the object gets harder underground *blah blah blah*  
  
Popuri, Ann, Cliff, and Jack: *pretend to look interested*  
  
Mr. Hall: Ya know *goes back to a closet* I've got this kinda indian money from a long time ago *pulls out a big jar with indian money in it* Can anyone tell me what this is?  
  
Everyone: *calls out random things*  
  
Popuri: *not thinking anyone can hear her* Its a rock!  
  
Random people in class: *laugh*  
  
Mr. Hall: *dirty look at Popuri* *sighs* Well its a rock now!  
  
Popuri: *laughs*  
  
Jack and Cliff: *turn around laugh* Nice going!   
  
Popuri: *grins*  
  
Mr. Hall: *waits until the class calms down* Well...*holding up the Indian Money* This is actually a fossilized stem of a plant..they would just cut this off.. *blah blah blah*  
  
Popuri, Jack, Cliff, and Ann: *still laughing about its a rock*  
  
*bell rings*  
  
Jack, Popuri, and Ann are walking to 2nd period.  
  
Jack: That was funny!  
  
Ann: *laughing* You were like its a rock!  
  
Popuri: *laughing* I didn't think he would hear me! But he did!  
  
*walk some more laughing until they get to an area where there is a lot of gravel and such*  
  
Popuri: *looking down*..It's fossilized plant stems!!!  
  
~*~*~*~20 Years Later~*~*~*~  
  
Investigator: Thank you for coming ladies. I need you to identify this body*pulls a sheet off of a table* *the table has bones on it*  
  
Ann: What IS that.....  
  
Popuri: *looks at the body carefully* Its a rock!  
  
Investigator: *dirty look* Well its a rock now....  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
LOLOLOLOLOL! THIS REALLY HAPPENED TOO!! LOL! There should be a sub title: Stupid Stuff That Happened At School!! LOL!!! Well byebye peoples!!! L8ter! 


End file.
